Earth Federation Enforcer Corps
Originally created as a counter to terrorism on Mars, the EFEC has soon since become the military force of the entire EF. Each Enforcer goes through a rigorous training program to get them to peak physical status and are equipped with a wide range of weaponry along with the signature HECA. Only two ranks really exist- Enforcer and Enforcer Captain, the Captains take orders then from EF officials. However, Enforcers can be divided into three specialities; Soldiers, Combat Engineers and Technomancers. Soldiers are as simple as described and make up the bulk of EFEC, Combat Engineers specialise in field repairs and the use of flamethrowers also they function as medics while the Technomancers excelt at hacking enemy technology- something invaluable in the fight against the Gerktin- and the use of Combat Spider Drones. History Founding Before the founding of EFEC, all of the nations of Earth and her colonies had their own independent military forces, the armies of Earth were kept as their own entities but could group together upon order of the Earth Federation to combat a threat much larger than one army could handle. This lay the base work for the Enforcer Corps and this precursor was known as the Combined Earth Military or the CEM. The final conflict the CEM was involved in was The Mars War of Independence where the Mars Military rebelled against Earth. During the conflict many Mars cities were captured, lost and recaptured and the Earth Federation realised they needed a policing force to hold cities as the armies moved onto the next conflict. The need for an Earth loyal policing force was made apparent in the second siege of Jericho city where the Mars Police Force attacked the CEM forces from behind and the city was lost. Almost immediately after the attack, soldiers in other cities replaced the police forces and were dubbed Enforcers. Half of the way through the conflict, a number of nations pulled out and took their troops with them, leaving a huge number of Enforcers stranded on Mars and to make matters worse the Mars Military launched an assault on the Moon. The CEM took a huge publicity blow from this and was shattered back into the individual armies in fear of attack from the Moon. However, left on the moon was a vast number of the Enforcers that had drafted in to act as Military Police on the satellite. The EF contacted the trained forces and with coordinated strikes they retoom the Moon from within. After seeing the effectiveness of the Enforcers led by the EF, people called for them to become the official military of the Federation, loyal to the planet not nations. After months of debate it was made official and the Enforcers kept their nickname, becoming the Earth Federation Enforcer Corps. The EF used a hugely controversial move and once again called for a CEM strike on Mars, during this time the soldiers were inducted permenantely into EFEC- a movement, though hated by the leaders of Earth's Nations, was largely belived by the ordinary people to be the reason Earth won the Mars War of Independence. Pre-Exodus Gerktin War Post-Exodus Enforcers Training Role on the Battle Field Equipment Notable Enforcers Category:Organisations